The End
by Fainaru
Summary: OneShot Their very own sweet end for FFX2.


**The End**

Final Fantasy X/2

`I really only wrote this because I wanted a ending for FFX-2 just for Gippal and Rikku, like showing it as well as the ending you got! I'd love it to happen, but I know it never will; so here's the fic. Writing about their own sweet little ending  
~Rain

(PS. I used some speech from **Unwritten Memories**, please some idea for the end goes to the author of that fanfiction! And – Enjoy!)

"Gippal~ can you give us something you think is important? By a guy, or love you like I've always have!" Shelinda held the mic at his chin as the fan girls in the background of Luca squealed in their hearts, but they stood there like obedient dogs.

"Umm … I'll try." He flashed a charming smile, "But just remember if I stuff up – i'm making this up on the spot."

The girls nodded and hurried him up to continue.

"Girls. You have to realise that this is whole hearted, like every guy who means it. Every guy who isn't a jerk would agree."

"We guys don't care if you talk to other guys."

"We don't care if you're friends with other guys."

"But when you're sitting next to us, and some random guy walks into the room and you jump up and tackle him, without even introducing us, yep – it pisses us off."

"It doesn't help if you sit there and talk to him for ten minutes without even remembering the fact that we're still there."

"We don't care if a guy calls or _texts _ you, but at 2 in the morning, we do get a little concerned." His eyes shifted to Rikku for a split seconds and moved back to the camera.

"Nothing is that important at 2 am"

"That it can't wait till the morning."

"Also, when we tell you you're pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, cute, stunning, we vilgehk mean it."

"Don't tell us we're wrong."

"We'll stop trying to convince you."

"The sexiest thing about a girl is confidence."

"Yeah, you can quote me."

"Don't be mad when we hold the door open."

"Take advantage of the mood we're in."

"Let us pay for you!" He shifted his eyes, once again to Rikku who sat on the green bench, awing at his charming words and truthfully touching. This was directed at her. Was he really?

"Don't `feel bad`. We enjoy doing it."

"It's expected."

"Smile and say `Thank you`."

"**Kiss us**, when no ones watching."

The fangirls in the background squeal as their hearts fluttered.

"And if you kiss us when you know somebody's looking, we'll be more impressed."

"You don't have to get dressed up for us."

"If we're with you in the first place, you don't have to feel the need to wear the shortest skirt you have or put on every kind of makeup you own."

"We like you for **who** you are, not **what** you are."

"Honestly, I think a girl looks more beautiful when she's just in her jammies."

"or my tshirt and boxers," again, shifting his eyes at Rikku, grinning. "Not all dolled up."

"Don't take everything we say seriously."

"Sarcasm is a beautiful thing. See the beauty in it."

"Don't get angry easily."

"Stop using magazines or media as your bible." He turned to look at each and every individual face of the fan girl crowd, and with that, they all fainted.

"Don't talk about how hot Reno, Demyx, or Axel is in front of us"

"It's boring, and we don't care. You have your girlfriends for that."

"Whatever happened to the word `Handsome or Beautiful?` I'd be utterly stunned by a girl who greeted me, with `**Hey handsome**!" He shifted his eyes again to Rikku, this time he winked and turned back to the camera, taking a breath. "…instead of Hey baby, or stud, cutie, sexy, or whatever else you can think of."

"On the other hand, I'm not sayin` that I wouldn't like it either." He nodded and winked at the camera, pulling his hand out with the piece sign and walked out of the screen, heading to Rikku. "So? Was I _stunning or stunning?"_

Rikku giggled and just shook her head and started to laugh with the cutest blush he'd ever see her put on, "That was so cute. It was so cute … !"

That left Shelinda with her jaw dropped, along with the camera man.

–

They sat on the sunset deck of the Celcius, in each others arms staring at the endless beauty around the atmosphere.

"Now, to start cherishing each other, I want you to do something for me!"

Giggles. "Knowing you, it might be something very naughty."

"Oh~, we'll just have to see about that." Snickers. "I'll begin with the easy part. Let's call each other's name. I'll start first. Rikku."

Widening pupils. "Uh…womanizer?"

"Not that, y'know I don't appreciate that title. C'mon, how hard can it be? Is my name a secret or something?"

"um…machine faction leader."

"Rikku, don't do this to me."

"…_You_."

"…Fine, I'll say it myself. Gip-"

His words are cut off because she hurriedly gives him a passionate kiss on the lips. His face, suddenly surprised, calmed down and snickered in his mind, returning the favour.

"I must say, for such a skilled thief, I didn't think you'd be _that _skilled." He sudddenly brought up a random topic. "Umm..." She stared at him with her head cocked sideways. "Whaddya' mean?"

"You wanna know what I mean?" He pointed at his chest, "You stole my heart." he smiled as Rikku gasped and blushed furiously.

**:D**


End file.
